In this exciting, burgeoning field, over the past year we have invested substantial time in establishing human and animal protocols as well as basic science techniques to begin this new line of investigation in our laboratory. To examine the potential of putative stem cells, over the past year we have established a non-human primate oogonial stem cell transplant model in our lab. In humans, our aim is to study these cells in a disease model of primary ovarian insufficiency/ premature ovarian failure, diminished ovarian reserve and iatrogenically induced ovarian failure. Over the past year we have begun enrollment and are studying these cells in ongoing experiments.